


In All the Little Moments

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never knew what he wanted, not really. But apparently Dean did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Between What Makes Us We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288708) by [anyothergirl415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415). 



Things got fucked up like they could. Always did, always would.

Sam blamed Dean - outwardly - ranting about his inability to keep anything clean and his penchant for leering at pretty girls a little too long anywhere they went. Sam blamed himself - inwardly - with angst ridden self-diatribes condemning his soul to the darkest pits where people burned for being dirty and _fucked up_.

Dean put up with it all - with his fair share of bitching and complaining and smacking the back of Sam's skull - because there was some part of him genetically attuned to handle Sam's shit. Or so Sam suspected, there was no official way to prove something like that. Except maybe knowing the way Dean could get under his skin at any given moment.

Point was, things got fucked up, and Sam wasn't really stable in the best of times.

Right now, watching Dean across the bar flirting his way through another beer, angling his body with just enough suggestion to the waitress, was driving Sam just a little crazy. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, they didn't matter, they could be brothers and no longer lovers, but the sharp flare of jealousy was beginning to suggest otherwise.

And he wanted to hate himself for thinking this way, for wanting to possess and claim and storm over there to demand all over Dean's attention. He wanted to hate that he couldn't even find enough confidence in himself to believe he was worth having all of that attention, even when it was given to him.

Some part of him expected Dean to start picking up the random girls again. After all, didn't Sam betray him, in his own way, not so long ago? And weren't they still building up that trust, still learning to forgive and let go and move on? Didn't Dean have the right to stab him in the heart just one more time so they were even now?

"Everything okay?" The girl was probably just being polite, probably saw the angry red flush on Sam's cheeks and thought checking in was the right thing to do, probably had no intention of suggesting anything at all.

But the waitress across the bar was flicking the hair back over her shoulder and sticking her chest out a little too far and Sam could tell Dean was doing that retarded leer so. This was an opportunity and well, things were fucked up anyway, why not?

"Yeah, just a bad day." Sam smiled down at the girl and did his own suggestive angling, reaching out to trail fingers down the smooth skin of her thin arms.

There was a distinct lack of bulk, no muscles forming tanned flesh, and Sam knew he'd only be able to take this ruse so far. Which was apparently fine, she seemed to latch onto the little bit of interest he mustered up, stepping into him with bright eyes. "You wanna talk? I've got some time."

"Nah, just work shit. I've got a partner - co-worker who's a bit of a..." Sam glanced up in time to watch Dean brush his fingers through the waitress hair. "Dick. He's a big dick."

"I totally understand. We all have to deal with the dicks." She laughed and swayed just a little forward, hip touching his leg, hand settling on his thigh. "So what's your name?"

"Sam," he answered easily and risked another glance up. Dean was starting to turn their way and Sam reached out, dropping his hand on the girl's shoulder and sliding up to her neck. "And yours?"

"Libby. Do you live around here?" The girl was drinking up the attention, batting her lashes and throwing her chest out and giving off all those signs that she'd gladly spread them the moment he asked.

Sam was prepared to answer, was maybe even prepared to take this girl home and pretend she could be anywhere as good as Dean beneath him. But then a strong grip was curled over his collar and tugging back and Sam was falling off his stool and into Dean's body. It annoyed him, sending a burst of self righteous anger through him, and Sam pushed away.

"Let go of me!" Sam hollered and shoved at his brother even if he wanted him close, closer, pressed up against him and kissing him until he couldn't even breathe.

"Excuse me while I borrow my idiot brother." Dean gave the girl one of his could get away with murder smiles and tugged Sam just the wrong side of too rough the bar and out back.

"Dick," Sam grunted as he was shoved into the alley. Then smirked even if it wasn't that funny.

Dean certainly didn't look impressed. "What the fuck is it Sam?"

"What? I can't flirt with pretty girls? Double standard much?" Sam rolled his eyes and dug his hands through his hair. The irritation was growing and reaching lethal levels.

"Don't treat me like a fucking retard Sam," Dean spat and it really wasn't the time to snort, judging from the glare he received in return. "Spill."

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Sam's whisper was strangled and he meant so much more than bickering behind some damn bar. How did he just become okay with condemning his soul? With fucking his damn brother like no one would ever know. They both were smarter than that.

And still he found himself waiting for Dean's reassurance. Every time reality gripped him hard like this Dean was always the one to tell him why it was okay. They loved more than two people ever could. They held each other's lives in their hands daily. They needed each other.

"Fine."

Sam blinked and looked quickly back up, his eyes wide. "What?" This wasn't how it was meant to go.

"What do you expect Sam? This isn't some romcom and I'm not John Cusack. You don't want to fuck anymore than fine. I'm tired of trying to show you how much I want it." Dean shrugged and turned around, heading out of the alley.

Sam stared and watched Dean's retreating form in shock for a long few minutes before hurrying after. His heart was racing and his gut was churning and he sent Dean hurtling back into the cool brick wall before they exited the alley. Sam panted heavily and stared down at Dean with wide eyes, struggling against the onslaught of too many haywire emotions.

"The girls," he managed to gasp out like the explanation would somehow make things better. Be with Dean but never touch? Never kiss? Never _feel_?

"What can I say? You're hot when you get all possessive and jealous." Dean smirked and spread his legs, thrust his hips up suggestively.

For whatever the reason that look made everything in Sam break. Never be with Dean again? Impossible.

In a flash Sam spun them once more, dragging Dean in for a kiss that was full of teeth and tongue. He leaned hard back against the wall and pushed at Dean's shoulders, sending the man falling to his knees with a hiss. "I'll show you possessive. Open your mouth."

Dean stared up at him with dark eyes and let his full lips part. Sam wasted no time in working the fastens on his jeans, shoving the material down and pulling his cock free of the cotton. His fingers thread through the soft silk of Dean's hair and he drug him forward, thrusting forward in one deep motion.

The tight wet heat of Dean's mouth surrounded Sam and he moaned, head falling back to hit the brick, cock pulling free. Sam enjoyed sucking his brother's cock just as much as Dean did but it was never quite like this before. He fucked into Dean's mouth with all the possessive desperate need he'd always known was simmering in the pit of his stomach.

Dean had a strong grip on his hips but he didn't try to stop Sam, simply stretched his jaw wider and drank him down. Sam pumped forward faster and faster, release teetering there on the edge of his control.

When Sam came his knees weakened and he moaned too loud. The noise echoed around the alley and Sam remembered for the first time how close they were to people.

"Damn dude. Fuck me like that more often why don't you?" Dean's voice was just -fucked ragged as he pushed up to stand, brushing the dirt from his knees.

Sam tucked himself back into his jeans and glanced furtively at the parking lot. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees."

"Oh now you're modest." Dean laughed and slung his arm over Sam's shoulder, tugging him toward the impala across the lot. "God Sammy, your brain must be a terrifying place."

Sam sank into Dean's side and shrugged casually like it was no big deal. No matter how right his brother was.


End file.
